


Don't Touch

by Deannie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words to live by...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch

Carson Beckett balled his own hands into fists as other hands ran over his chest and stomach. 

Control. Control was the key. As long as he didn't touch... If he could just keep his hands still... His left hand drifted inexorably toward the hands on his belly. 

"Carson..." It was a low, drawn-out warning, and he strove to obey, forcing his arm to relax. _Don't touch... Don't rub..._ His hand drifted again, the tips of his fingers tantalizingly close to flesh. 

Rodney McKay backed away from him and captured the wayward hand in his own. 

"Damnit, Carson, how many times do I have to tell you!?" He reached into the jar at his elbow, coming away with more of the thick cream. "Scratching is only going to make it worse." 

Carson sighed. 

Who knew the mainland would have its own version of poison ivy? 

* * * * * * *  
The End 


End file.
